


Protect You

by The_REAL_Slim_Shady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirius Is A Bloody Git, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/The_REAL_Slim_Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius tries to protect Remus from his feelings and ends up doing more damage than harm.</p><p>(Or the one where Sirius is a bloody git and Remus doesn't understand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Decided it was a bit too long for just one chapter so I'll upload a second soon.

Sirius was in trouble— no, Sirius was completely and utterly _fucked_.

It had all started when he came back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. And there he was. A golden speck of tranquility amidst the chaotic hustle and bustle of platform 9 and 3/4, sitting with his lanky legs folded carefully around the battered trunk he was sitting on, _reading a fucking book._ Sirius had felt that unbound joy he always managed to wring from his Black heart— _heh_ — when around his idiot mates, but as the tall, thin boy gracefully unfolded his slender frame to hug him, Sirius' entire body had been consumed with a hot and throbbing _need_. Because, seemingly overnight, Remus Lupin had grown into a fucking Adonis without Sirius' permission.

And the git— sexy, very _lickable_ git— didn't even seem to fucking notice the admiring glances he was pulling, least of all from one of his best friends.

All through the welcoming feast, Sirius had turned into a blabbering idiot, the words just spewing nonstop from his mouth like a fountain of humiliation because this was _Remus_ , the quiet, nerdy one of their little quartet, all too-long legs and knobbly knees whom Sirius had teased mercilessly for his bookish ways and beanpole appearance but had secretly held a fierce desire to protect the oblivious boy from the world, of which he'd already seen far too much. And now that Moony's tangle of limbs had turned from adorably clumsy to elegant— in a strangely provocative way—, all Sirius could think about was his sandy haired friend bent over one of the library's heavy, wooden tables, writhing on the end of his cock. He'd moan, low and rough and jerk his hips back as Sirius plunged into his tight little hole over and— _fuck_.

***

"Oi, Pads, you alright?" James jammed his elbow into Sirius' side, torn between laughter and concern as his friend suddenly stopped in the middle of his mostly unintelligible story, to stare with glazed, grey eyes and lightly flushed cheeks at the little beaker of gravy sat in front of him.

"Yah, you 'righ'?" Peter managed around the massive portion of kidney pie filling his cheeks. James would be annoyed of he wasn't now used to the small, pudgy boy repeating everything he said.

Moony looked up from where he was quietly, but surely, devouring a steak with a side of fluffy, mashed potatoes, to raise a delicate eyebrow at their dark haired friend. James had to admit, Moony had grown into his lanky build with a grace which had stunned a few unsuspecting females.

 _Poor Wormtail_ , he thought with a wide grin, _he'll be the only Marauder left 'lonely' at this rate. Who knows, maybe all his eating will miraculously pay off with a growth spurt?_ James watched with horrified fascination as Peter managed to gobble down five meat pasties, at once. _Or not._

"Sirius?" James broke from his thoughts— which had been trying and failing to imagine Peter tall, fit and surrounded in woman— to watch Moony as the thinner boy's forehead crinkled with worry. Their eyes met, striking black and honey gold, and Moony shook his head, light brown hair flopping into his eyes. "Sirius, are you unwell?"

James rolled his eyes at the undertone of worry in Remus' voice, _bloody mother hen._ But could concede that this (Sirius was starting to turn puce and his breath was coming out laboured), may be a time when Moony's cautious nature might actually be needed.

Moony carefully placed his long thin hands on Padfoot's red cheeks.

***

 _Fuckfuckfuck, this couldn't be happening._ The recesses of Sirius' mind were pacing frantically, tearing at his long, black hair, biting hard on his lip. Of course that only served to fuel his wild fantasy more.

 _Remus' lips at his neck, biting and sucking with a possessiveness that made Sirius' toes curl deliciously. Those teeth would claim him, the right amount of pleasure and pain to drive Sirius right to the edge of sanity,_ his cock twitched at just the thought.

With a viciousness Sirius usually reserved for his parents, he shoved the thought from his mind, suddenly very angry at himself. No, not angry— fucking _livid_.

How the _hell_ had he let this _happen_? This... This _infatuation_ that had blindsided him so perfectly until it was coursing through his entire body, already infecting him beyond remedy. Because now that he thought a little harder about things, Sirius realised his protective nature towards the golden eyed boy ran more toward _possessive_. And once Sirius sank his teeth into something, he never let it go.

And that was so fucked up because Remus wasn't a piece of meat, he was this quiet, intelligent, breath taking boy who was kind, in his own silent way, always watching with those tawny eyes, always picking up the mess the other three made for themselves, always making sure they knew he cared with little touches of the wrist or a hand ruffling through their hair. He'd been the tallest, but had always kind of faded into a shadow compared to the supernova of energy that was James Potter. Sirius wondered if this is what had drawn the studious boy to them in the first place; what better way to hide, than in plain sight? Sirius didn't know what had changed, was it Remus? But even before Remus' skinniness was magically transformed into lean muscles, Sirius had always thought Remus was handsome.

That pin feather soft, sandy brown hair, those deep _golden_ eyes that could hold _so_ much emotion while that lopsidedly elegant face cast only the barest hint of what he was really feeling. Sirius was a goner long before he even realised. And it wasn't supposed to fucking happen.

Remus had gone through so much already without Sirius adding to it. And suddenly professing his deep, carnal, attraction for the other man whilst said man had never expressed any hint of homosexuality— or any interest in sex at all— would most definitely add to it.

So, when Remus' slender, cool, fingers lightly cupped his face, Sirius, instead of leaning into the touch like he so badly— really it was damn near _impossible_ not to— wanted, he shoved the thinner boy away.

Remus frowned, which was like a full on sobfest in Remus-terms and only served to make Sirius feel miserable. Remus leaned forward, honey eyes filled with worry and doubt and something else he couldn't quite deduce. They were so close, close enough to see the tiny flecks of green in those yellow eyes and Sirius had never felt a stronger urge to pull someone into his arms and snog them senseless. So of course, he did the exact opposite.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He growled harshly, mind in turmoil over how he had so very nearly revealed himself right then and there. That would be disastrous, Remus would get all confused and seclusive, thinking too much and probably staying as far away as possible from the shorter boy. Which, despite Sirius' resolve to not burden Remus with his stupid feelings, would hurt like a fucking _bitch_. It was then that he noticed the shock on all his friend's faces.

" _Mate_ ," James whistled lowly, eyes wide. "That was a little over the top?" As always, Peter nodded vehemently from his side. Sirius risked a glance at Remus, who had slid away from him on the bench, that hurt, uncertain look that Sirius had thought he'd banished _years_ ago slipping onto his lean face.

"It's okay." The boy muttered quietly, bright eyes downcast and slender hands clutching over the spot on his shoulder Fenrir Greyback had bitten all those years ago. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Sirius made a high, whining noise at the back of his throat.

"It's not— Remus, _no_. Not that," he placed a hand on the lanky boy's shoulder, which twitched away from his comforting grasp. "You know I don't— I would _never_ — not because of that... _Fuck_. I-I— I need to get some air." Sirius fled the table, tripping over his own feet on the way out. He'd never felt he lived up to the name Black until that moment when Remus had flinched away from his touch.


	2. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is hiding and Lily is, well Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sirius in this one, but plenty of our favourite werewolf.

Remus used to love the first week of the new year at Hogwarts; when everyone was still giddy reuniting with their friends and the teachers didn't pile them with homework until they were practically drowning, when Remus could hole up in the library and no giggling girls would try to set themselves up with his friends by using him as a V.I.P pass, when James and Sirius would steal a couple of butter beers from the kitchen and all four of them would creep up the astronomy tower and celebrate being let back for another year. Hogwarts was one of the only places Remus felt accepted even _wanted_. He even had friends who knew about his 'furry little problem' as they so eloquently put it, and still cared about him. Or he had thought that, until Sirius.

It was safe to say that Remus was not having a good week. After the incident at the welcoming feast, Remus had pulled back quite significantly, he didn't want to make Sirius uncomfortable, it was quite clear that he didn't want Remus around anymore. He often wondered, when he found himself hiding in the most ridiculous places to avoid his friends— er, former friends—, what had brought about this sudden change in the long-haired boy. He'd never seemed to mind Remus' affliction before, it had taken quite a while for Remus to convince _himself_ that he was no danger to them, and even then he wasn't completely convinced. But maybe Sirius _hadn't_ gotten past it, maybe, all these years, he'd been hiding his fear and disgust of Remus' sake? A heavy feeling settled in his heart. How had he never noticed?

Remus found himself overanalyzing everything. Over the course of the week, Remus had felt the heavy weight of Sirius' grey eyes on him numerous times, as if the shorter boy felt the need to constantly monitor him. It'd made Remus shift uncomfortably in his seat, feeling as if he were being judged by everyone. It didn't help that the girls had taken to giggling whenever he was near, he had the unsettling suspicion that he was the butt of some joke but couldn't prove it.

James and Peter didn't stop trying to seek him out, and it seemed they still had no problem with him but he couldn't be sure, after all, he'd thought _Sirius_ was his best friend and suddenly the guy couldn't say two words to him without going wide eyed and scurrying away. As if he were terrified. As if _Remus_ terrified him.

"Remus." He looked up at who'd called his name, relaxing slightly when he saw it was only Lily. Remus had taken to hiding in the dustiest recesses of the library, a place neither James nor Sirius would ever venture. In fact, the only other person he saw there was the short, red headed girl James was obsessed with.

"Hello, Lily. Do you need anything?" He asked quietly, softly closing _Ten Ways An Orange Firggle Flower Can Kill You._ She threw herself into the empty chair beside him, slumping onto the desk with a dull _THUMP_!

"How do you _stand_ them?" She groaned into her arms. Remus smiled wryly.

"Thing One and Thing Two?" Asked Remus, chuckling softly as her red hair bobbed with her vehement nodding.

"It's like everywhere I go, there he is with that arrogant smirk and those truly _horrendous_ poems." She sighed loudly and Remus grimaced in sympathy. More often than not, James tried out the poems on _him_ first. They deserved to be locked in Azkaban where _nobody_ could hear them.

"And then there's Black." She hissed venomously. Remus froze. What on earth had he done now. Suddenly, all the blood drained from his face. He hadn't warned Lily off him, had he?

"Accusing me about how I've stolen you with my witchy ways. Apparently I've seduced you with books and a mutual love for the healing properties of Grungle dung." She explained, exasperation clear in those fiery green eyes. Remus barked a surprised laugh.

"He said what?" She nodded in agreement at the ridiculousness of the idea. Even if he had been harboring _feelings_ for _Evans_ , he'd never act upon them. He wouldn't do that to James, hopefully his bespectacled friend knew this, he'd have to reassure him later on.

"Just five minutes ago he was harping on about it, kept asking where you always snuck off to, if I was tarnishing your innocence in some deserted broom closet."

"Evans, I am so sorry." Remus apologised, cheeks stained a cherry red. Bloody Sirius. She giggled softly and punched his arm.

"You know _most_ girls would kill to be here with you." She said suddenly. Remus blinked in confusion before it clicked in his brain.

"To get closer to James and Sirius, you mean?" He inquired. She gave him an odd look.

"No..." She said slowly, eyes boring into his own. "To get close to _you_ , you prat."

"What? _Why?_ " He was honestly curious. He didn't expect Lily to blow up.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, _why_? What have those to arseholes been feeding you, arrogant little pricks! Couldn't handle that someone else was stealing all the attention! Couldn't believe that quiet Remus was hotter than them and their obnoxious jokes? Don't believe what they say, Remus! You are very handsome, you hear me? And the girls _love_ a smart, quiet, _sensitive_ guy over two insufferable goofballs _any_ day! I swear I'll hex them so hard they'll have purple fungus sprouting from their _ears_! Who are they to stomp all over your self esteem? I can't believe James would do something like this! And _Sirius_ , the little shit probably did it so he could have you all to himself. Conniving bastard that he is—"

"Lily!" He yelped, stunned by her sudden outburst— and it's unexpected contents.

"Remus!" She retorted, cheeks flushed angrily. He cocked his head to the side, insanely curious.

"Girls think I'm _handsome_?" He asked. She burst out laughing.

"Oh Remus, just the other day Tilly Parkinson was gabbing about what she would do to you if you ever chanced to end up alone together in a broom closet. Something about blind folding you with your own tie and seeing how good you are with your hands." She mused with a deceptively innocent smile as Remus spluttered.

"Merlin's _beard_." He whispered in horror, flushing darkly. He could see the mirth dancing in her emerald eyes and scowled at her, which only served to make her giggle louder.

"Ooh, yes! Keep glaring like that and you'll have girls flocking to you in an attempt to sooth your bad boy ways." She teased mercilessly. Remus groaned, hiding behind his hands. Girls were crazy.

"You've been reading _far_ too much romance novels, Evans." He muttered, still scarlet from embarrassment.

"Sirius was right, you are adorably innocent." She quipped back. Remus looked up with frown.

"He _said_ that?" Asked Remus in disbelief, studiously ignoring the small— practically minuscule— part of him that wanted to preen. "What on _earth_ has gotten into everybody? I could've sworn he wanted nothing to do with me..."

"Considering he hasn't stopped hounding me all this week and stares at you like a lost puppy in almost every class, I can safely say that is entirely untrue." Lily stated, flipping her red hair out of her face on a move that would've made James fall off his chair in a swoon.

"But—"

"And there is absolutely no reason for him to dislike you at all. If he does in fact want nothing to do with you— which is utterly _absurd_ , you're wonderful (Remus blushed profusely)— it's his loss and he doesn't deserve to even breath your air." The fiery ginger declared sagely, patting his arm. Remus smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Lily." He said softly but the warm glow left from her words faded fast. "But there _is_ a reason he shouldn't like me. I'm not— I'm not _good_. I'm dangerous, Lily, it was stupid to make friends but I was so _lonely_. Maybe it's for the best—"

" _Remus Lupin_ , just because you're a werewolf does _not_ mean you should subject yourself to an existence of loneliness! You are most certainly not dangerous, in fact..." But Remus was frozen, panic gripping his chest like a vice, squeezing tightly until there was nothing in his lungs, until the frantic pounding of his heart was all he could hear. How? Who had told her? Peter? James? _Sirius_? Did he really hate Remus so much that he'd reveal his secret? Doom him when he'd finally begun to believe he could have a life? He gazed, stunned and horrified, as Lily vehemently defended him to himself, and felt the sting of hot, angry tears of betrayal blur his vision.

Leaping from his seat as if is was made of hot coals, he fled. Anger, hurt, panic, despair all churning in a nauseous mix inside his stomach as he made his way through the maze of shelves and books. He was going to be _sick_.

Lily blinked as Remus suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of black robes, chagrin welling up inside her. She probably shouldn't have sprung her knowledge of his condition on him like that but she'd been ignited by righteous fury on his behalf, goodness knows the poor boy was too mild to feel it himself.

She winced at the thought of what Remus must be thinking, nothing good by the way he ran from her.

"Oh dear."


End file.
